Demagnatize My Heart
by InsomniaticNostalgia
Summary: Parties always end in some sort of tradegy. But not as extreme as this. The Glee club is a mess. Where's the humor of this loveble idiot. No one expected it, but it happened. Brittany Pierce has been kidnapped. And there will be consequences.
1. Prolouge

**Full Summery: Puck has a party, just for the sake of it, and, while the other Glee kids choose to crash there, Brittany and Santana decide to walk home. Alone in the dark, Brittany started to hear noises, see shadows. Then she's gone. The Glee club is worried sick, with strong Santana an absolute wreck. Is Brittany okay? More importanly, who kidnapped the poor, innocent blonde?**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"You sure you want to got? Noah's letting everyone stay the night," Rachel asked the two ex-cheerios at the door.<p>

"No, my mom will be wondering where I am," Brittany replied.

"Hitting Delphos for a week tomorrow. If I'm not there they'll leave without me," Santana mumbled.

"Alright, well, see ya?" It was more of a question, Rachel closed the door behind them, filled with uncertainty.

* * *

><p>"Bye San," Brittany mumbled into her best friends ear, hugging her tightly.<p>

"Be careful, Britt," Santana pulled away and squeezed Brittany's' hands.

"Of course," the blonde smiled and turned, starting to walk away. She eventually looked over her shoulder in time to see Santana disapear through her window.

The air was cold, the street was dark, the only sound was Brittany's' heels hitting the floor. She held her jacket closed, folding her arms, she wished she had just stayed at Puckerman's'.

There was the sound of something hitting a trashcan behind her. Brittany turned around, she_ swore_ she saw something, _'I must be going mad' _she thought, as she continued on walking.

She passed the local convience store, the lights blaring, even though no one was inside. She never understood why they did that, was it just to blind passer-bys or what? But then again lots of things confused her, like computers and digital clocks.

She looked behind her again, hearing something, but not seeing anything. She fumbled for her phone. "San?" Brittany sounded worried, "I think someone is following me."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean 'you think someone is following you'?" Santana sat bolt upright in her bed, concerned for the dizty blonde.<p>

"I keep hearing noises, b-behind me and when I look there's nothing there." Brittany sounded panicked.

"Maybe it's the... wind?" Santana seemed to be trying to reassure herself more than Brittany, "What kind of noises, Britt?"

"Like, like things hitting trashcans and... cans being stepped on. San, I'm scared."

"Y-You'll be fine, Brittany, just keep walking home," Santana swallowed, maybe they should've stayed at Puck's after all.

"What if some-" the line went dead.

"Brittany! What if what?" Santana looked at her phone to see the words she dreaded the most.

'Call ended'

"Fuck," she mumbled and buried her head in her hands.

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't predicted<em>

_..._

_..._

_It was so surprising_

_..._

_..._

_It was unreasonable_

_..._

_..._

_But it had happened_

_..._

_..._

_.._

_.._

_Someone had kidnapped Brittany Pierce_

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you go, the prolouge.<strong>

**Review, if you want. It's not like I'm going to pressure you into doing it.**

**But seriously.**

**It'd be nice.**


	2. Chapter 1: Thoughts from Places

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of the characters, only the plot is mine.**

* * *

><p>"Wheels!" Santana chimed, Artie turned to the latina with a dissaproving look in his eye, "Have you heard from Brittany?"<p>

Artie shook his head.

"Not since last night. Why?" there was a tone of suspision in his voice.

"N-No reason." The ex-cheerio replied quickly, almost too quickly.

The sound of the door closing made Santana jump slightly, "She's fine," she thought, "Nothing is wrong with her, her cell just died, that's all."

"Hip-Hop!" Mr Shue announced, "I've decided to mix things up a little, give you guys something to work on, that you know about."

"What? We were supposed to be doing Les Mis this week Mr Shue, you promised." Even a chance to critisize Rachel wasn't making Santana feel better.

Mr Shue's words were a blur. Everything was spinning.

"I'm gonna puke."

Santana jumped to her feet and yanked the door open, ignoring the calls of Mr Shue and the other Glee Clubbers.

The sound of her heels echoed aorund the walls of the girls bathroom, she knocked open a stall door and proceeded to puke her guts up.

* * *

><p>Brittany could hear ragged breathing. But could see no one.<p>

All she could remember was a hand closing around her mouth and another around her stomach, dragging her into a van.

She had tried to undo the rope around her wrists, but knots were confusing and it didn't help that she was blindfolded.

At first she thought that she was being taken somewhere for a surprise party, or something along the lines of that. But that idea changed when she heard a gruff voice mumble "What are we gonna do with her?"

That was what had scared her the most.

What _were_ they going to do with her?

And who was going to do it?

* * *

><p>"Santana, honey, how are you feeling?"<p>

Santana was lying in the nurses office, her mother standing next to her. She'd been sent there after she had fainted in English.

This was really starting to get to her, Santana _never_ fainted.

Brittany's words came back to her mind.

"I think someone is following me."

"Mom," Santana was sitting upright now.

"Yes?"

"I need to go to Brittany's"

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'll walk home, I'll be fine," Santana said finally, adding a silent 'I hope' in her mind.<p>

She watched her mother drive away before turning towards Brittany's house, hoping that someone was home.

She raised her fist and knocked three times.

The door creaked open.

"Yes?" The slightly accented voice of Brittany's fathers voice.

"I was just wondering if Brittany made it home okay last night," Santana's voice quivered slightly.

"Well, she didn't come home, but it's not that unusual, it's happened before. I do admit that it's odd that she didn't call, but she'll turn up eventually."

"Okay, thanks Mr Pierce," Santana turned quickly, shoving her hand into her bag, making a beeline for her cell phone.

Her fingers were clumsly, making mulitple mistakes as she dialled '911'.

"Hello. 911. What's your problem?" A woman with a southern accent asked.

"I- I'm reporting a missing person.


End file.
